In the place with abundant waste heat resource, it is the best technology to enhance heat utilization ratio by adopting the third-type absorption heat pump. Adopting single generator can't realize the depth utilization of the thermal driving medium and the comprehensive utilization of various high temperature heat resources when the temperature changing range of the thermal driving medium is large, or driving heat medium is pluralism, the grade and the heat load of driving heat medium are difference. Two or more generators with corresponding absorbers are considered to adopt now. The multiple regenerative processes should be used to realize the depth utilization of the thermal driving medium and the comprehensive utilization of various high temperature heat resources. To use the waste heat resources deeply, the regenerative process is completed by the low-temperature generator and the low-temperature condenser, or the waste heat regenerative process is formed by the low-temperature generator and the low-temperature absorber. Adopting the regenerative processes can realize multi-terminal heat supply of the heated medium, meet the big temperature difference heating of the heated medium, achieve a reasonable thermodynamics perfect degree and promote the waste heat utilization ratio. Meanwhile, the heat load of the high-temperature heating port is adjustable. The performance index of the third-type absorption heat pump is continuous and reasonable in a certain range.